Between Times
by BetweenTimes
Summary: Es vergehen Jahre, scheinbar unbedeutend wie Sekunden. Es vergehen Sekunden, die dein gesamtes Leben verändern sollen. Menschen kommen in dein Leben und gehen. Manche hinterlassen dir Spuren auf deinem Herzen. Andere einen Blick auf deine Seele.
1. Prologue

**Note**

_Dies ist eine Geschichte über Paris. Ein meiner Meinung nach äußerst komplexer Charakter, welchem leider oftmals viel zu wenig Beachtung geschenkt wird. _

_Andere Charaktere der Serie werden nur am Rand vorkommen._

_Das Genre von "Between Times könnte man wohl am besten als Kombination aus Drama und Romance bezeichnen, wobei mit letzterem jedoch keine Storyline a la Hollywood oder Disney gemeint ist ;-)_

_Ich wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß und würde mich über Feedback freuen._

**Prolog**

Der rote Feuerball schien von den sanften Wellen verschluckt. Der Himmel leuchtete in unterschiedlichsten Rottönen.

Dies war die Kulisse.

Das Rauschen des Meeres die Hintergrundmusik.

Die Möwen und kleinen Krebse das Publikum.

Sie fühlte die kühlen Sandkörner zwischen ihren Zehen und atmete tief durch.

Es war so weit, es würde nun kein zurück mehr geben. Das wusste sie. Dennoch. Sie konnte nicht einfach wenden. Noch nicht. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht auch nie.

Das Meer war kühl. Sie ging voran und blickte hinab, auf ihr schattenhaftes Spiegelbild.

Es wandelte sich, wurde zu einem kleinen Mädchen. Ein Mädchen, so einsam und verzweifelt am Grab der Großtante, ihrer einzigen Bezugsperson. Hilflos, voller Angst.

Stumme Tränen vermischten sich mit den sanften Wellen. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf in Erinnerung an lange Nächte voller Kälte und Schmerz. Lange Tage voller Angst und Unruhe.

Jahre mit einer Maske, einer Mauer, scheinbar undurchdringlich.

Jahrzehnte mit der drückenden Gewissheit eines Tages aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass es zu spät.

Und vielleicht war es das auch gewesen.

Sie drehte sich langsam um. „_Sieh niemals zurück, nur nach vor."_, hatte ihre Großtante vor vielen Jahren gesagt.

Doch was wenn, zurückzublicken bedeute zu leben?

Der rote Feuerball schien von den sanften Wellen verschluckt. Der Himmel leuchtete in unterschiedlichsten Rottönen.

Dies war die Kulisse.

Das Rauschen des Meeres die Hintergrundmusik.

Die Möwen und kleinen Krebse das Publikum.

Das Publikum einer Entscheidung, die womöglich alles verändern würde.


	2. Chapter 1

**1. Kapitel**

_Zwei Jahre zuvor_

Paris schleppte den schweren Koffer seufzend in das geräumige Haus und ließ ihn mit einem lauten Krach zu Boden fallen. Sie schloss die Tür und zählte bis drei.

Leise Schritten ertönten. Näherten sich

„Miss Gellar, schön, dass Sie zurück sind. Darf ich Ihnen mit dem Koffer helfen?" Das Hausmädchen strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und bemühte sich sichtlich um ein besonders fröhliches Lächeln.

Sechs. Pünktlich wie auf die Minute.

Paris schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Invalid." Sie seufzte leise und fragte mehr aus Gewohnheit als Interesse: „Ist meine Mutter zuhause?"

Acht, neun, zehn. Das Hausmädchen, Paris konnte sich dessen Namens nicht mehr genau entsinnen - es waren zu viele Angestellte in den letzten drei Jahren gewesen - kaute unsicher auf der Unterlippe, ehe es antwortete: „Sie haben sie um vielleicht eine Stunde verpasst. Aber sie wird gewiss bald zurück sein. Ihr Vater ist noch auf Geschäftsreise."

„Haben sie mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen?" Paris bemühte sich um einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn. Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein leider..."

Fünfzehn. Paris griff nach dem Koffer und wandte sich bereits zum Stiegenaufgang, als die Mittdreißigerin weiter sprach: „Wissen Sie, ich habe heute einen verwirrten Tag, womöglich habe ich es auch nur vergessen. Zumindest Ihre Mutter ließ Ihnen sicherlich etwas ausrichten."

Paris warf ihr einen kurzen, kühlen Blick zu. „Wie lange arbeiten Sie schon hier?" Sie ging auf ihr Zimmer, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Das Bett knarrte, als sie sich darauf fallen ließ. _Wie schön es doch ist, in den Ferien so willkommen geheißen zu werden. Danke für die herzliche Begrüßung, Mom. Danke, dass du es gerade mit deiner Geliebten in einem Hotelzimmer treibst, Dad._

Sie setzte sich mit einem Schwung auf und starrte wütend in den gegenüberliegenden Spiegel. Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus dem strengen Zopf gelöst. _Warum tue ich mir das noch an? Nach all den Jahren? Werde ich es denn nie verstehen? Was erwarte ich mir?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alejandro spielte Gedanken verloren mit seiner Zigarette, während seine Mutter unruhig in der Küche auf und ab lief. Schließlich stürzte sie zu ihm und schlug mit der Handfläche so fest auf die Tischplatte, dass das Glas Saft gefährlich zu wanken begann.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst aufhören zu rauchen?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er betrachtete sie unbeeindruckt. „Habe ich sie angezündet?"

„Du bist wie dein Vater!"

Alejandro zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er hat seine auch nie angezündet? Das ist ja unfassbar."

„Werd bloß nicht frech. Nichts als Ärger hat man mit euch!"

_Euch_ waren Alejandro, seine achtzehnjährige Schwester Nadia, und die drei Nachzügler Pedro, Sara und Marta. Wobei letztere aufgrund ihrer besseren Gene väterlicherseits wohl doch nicht so sehr zu _euch _zählen dürften.

„Nadia ist erwachsen." Alejandro Blick blieb auf einem Bild hängen, welches seinen Stiefvater in seiner Uniform zeigte. Von seinem Vater gab es keine ähnliche Fotografie an der Wand. Wahrscheinlich hätte sich die Farbe dessen Dienstanzugs nicht mit jener der Küchenwand vertragen.

Seine Mutter, Isabel, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und deshalb kann sie einfach machen, was sie möchte und zu dem ersten Spinner ziehen, der ihr über den Weg läuft?"

„Der dritte."

Isabel schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ist dir deine Schwester so gleichgültig?"

„Es geht doch hier gar nicht um sie. Vor kurzem hättest du Jake noch einen Altar erbaut, seinen Heiligenschein poliert."

Sie hob den rechten Zeigefinger. „Du versündigst dich."

„Wäre ich nicht so ein brillanter Schauspieler, würdest du mir meine Angst ansehen."

Isabel klatschte verzweifelt in die Hände. „Womit habe ich das nur verdient!"

„Ich bin voller Mitgefühl." Er erhob sich von der kleinen Küchenbank. „Aber ich muss los."

„Alejandro..."

Er hielt vor der Tür inne, jedoch ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Dein Vater und ich würden uns sehr freuen, würdest du uns am Sonntag Gesellschaft beim Mittagessen leisten. Es gibt Enchilladas."

„Er ist nicht mein Vater."

Isabel trat gegen einen Küchenstuhl. „Nein, dein Vater ist ein elender Bastard, der sich kein bisschen für deine und Nadias Existenz interessiert!" Ihre Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Sagtest du nicht, ich wäre wie er?" Alejandro wartete keine weitere Antwort mehr ab. Er ließ die Wohnungstür mit einem lauten Krach ins Schloss fallen.


End file.
